rt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Guidelines
Wiki Guidelines This page is for the use of the Restaurant Tycoon 2 Staff and Wiki users. All users of this Wiki should read this before starting to edit. If you're not part of the staff team and you see someone break one of these rules stated on this page, be sure to notify staff right away! Be sure to give proof if needed. ---- Unlawful Act'' ' '' Users who break a rule in this type of category will receive a warning before a block can be issued. Repeated offenders will receive a longer block duration and may not be warned beforehand. ' * '''Begging for a Staff role: Begging to be a staff member for the purpose of trolling, annoying others, or actually wanting a role. * Personalizing images on the Wiki Pages: Adding photos containing your personal Roblox character onto wiki pages. ** Does not apply to profile page. * Making a duplicate page: Making a page about the something when there is already a page about it. * Spamming and Flooding: '''Excessive repetition of a message or the repetition of a letter, including sending long messages that unnecessarily expand the comment section. * '''Excessive swearing: The excessive use of profanity. ** Swearing is allowed, but not in a condescending manner. The N-word is not allowed. * Creating a useless page: Creating an unnecessary page that isn't needed. ** Make sure that it is a major Restaurant Tycoon 2 feature. Useless pages will be deleted. * Posting large images: The act of posting a large Image. ** Be sure to modify the image. 500x500 should be the maximum size. *'Useless information/edit/category': Adding useless information to a certain page. * Advertising: Trying to self-promote or promote another game, website, etc. ** Discussion of off-topic things are allowed, but advertising isn't. *'Re-creating a deleted page': Re-making an already deleted page. **If a redirect page is deleted, it's allowed to be remade, but make sure the redirect is necessary. *'Edit Farming': Editing in mass amounts for the sake of increasing your edit count and/or reaching a badge. **You aren't doing yourself any good. It will lower your chances of being accepted into the staff team and you are wasting your time. * Editing another user’s profile: Self-explanatory. ** Their profile information is theirs to keep unless they give you consent to edit their profile. Includes banned users as well. *'Necroposting: '''Posting on an inactive thread (a thread that hasn't been commented on in 30 days). ---- 'Severe Act ''' ''Users who break a rule in this type of category '''will be blocked on sight, which could be '''up to a week or a month '''depending on the severity/intensity of the act. ' * Harassment/Bullying: Aggressive pressure or intimidation. * Threats: Hack threats, hostile real life threats, etc. * Being Suggestive: Discussing sexual words or sexual subjects. * Racism: The use of hateful content towards another ones race. * Hate Speech: The use of content that encourages harmful acts to someone. * Staff Team Assault: The action of attacking the Staff Team. ** It is okay to dislike the staff, but it is not okay to outright attack them. They are just trying to make the wiki a better place. * Vandalism: Removing mass amounts of necessary information, adding gibberish to pages, outright destroying them, etc. * Scamming: Dishonest scheme that includes paying Robux for Jailbreak money or selling money. * Framing: Using false evidence against an innocent user to make them look guilty. ---- '' ''Serious Act'' ''Users who break a rule on this type of category will be '''permanently or temporarily blocked immediately. ''No Warnings are needed.'' * (Temporary) Inappropriate Username or Profile Picture: Blocked until the user changes his/her username. ** If the user cannot change their username or profile picture, they must make another account to continue editing. * ''(Permanent) ''Impersonation: Owning an account whose username & behavior are prompted to impersonate staff/youtubers or any other user for the sake of trolling. * ''(Permanent) ''NSFW Media: Posting or adding media to pages and discussions that contain non user-friendly content, like pornography, serious gore, or anything not user-friendly. * ''(Permanent) ''High Block Count: If you reach 5''' blocks, you are no longer welcome on this wiki. * ''(Permanent)' 'Malicious Off-Site Links': Posting an offsite link whose content contains potentially harmful hacking activity. * ''(Permanent) ''Breaking 2+ Severe Acts at a Time: '''Self-explanatory. * ''(Permanent)' 'Troll Account': If the purpose of this account is to do inappropriate and harmful activities. * ''(Permanent) ''Bypassing Block (sockpuppeting): Using an alternate account to bypass a block. * ''(Permanent) ''Wiki Raid: Really self-explanatory. Vandalism on 2 or more pages is considered a wiki raid. * (Temporary) 'Underaged Account': According to FANDOM's Terms of Service, users under the age of 13 should not have an account. However, you can still read from our wiki. You will be unblocked when you turn 13. Warning Guidelines * If a user receives a warning, it will be accounted for and will stay for 30 days. A message will be posted when a user receives a warning and when their warning expires. Category:Staff Related Pages